


蝙蝠与鱼

by sanato



Category: Haikyuu!!, 及影 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanato/pseuds/sanato
Summary: 在英国休假的及川彻遇见了一只人鱼





	蝙蝠与鱼

01.

英国，大西洋沿岸谢德兰群岛，夜。

及川彻立在悬崖边，远眺波光粼粼的海面，心情极好地勾起一抹笑。随后，他跃下悬崖，轻飘飘地落在了底下的礁石上，四下望望，没发现本应等待他的人鱼。笑意微敛，他坐在了湿润的礁石上，抬头看着月色。

不过这样由我来等他，好像也不错？

海风轻柔，涛声舒缓。

及川彻与名为影山飞雄的人鱼已经相识一个月了，而这一个月内，只要是风平浪静的夜晚他们都会在这里相见。除了开始的几次，他们再未做过约定，但是每一次都能相互遇见。至公公务员及川彻，他在十天休假即将结束时给上司发了通讯要求休年假。

——这对我很重要，和我的梦想有关。

是一种满足又郑重的语气。上司表示这是这么多年他第一次看见及川彻这个优雅圆滑的血族情绪外露，当下便批了假。

及川彻口中的梦想更为准确来说，是执念，当他还是人类时所产生的对人鱼的执念。开始时只是无意间于广袤海洋中惊鸿一瞥，便起了牵挂，想着是否能再近地看见一次，然后岁月浸染，成了执念。这份执念与情爱无关，那是一种向往，一经想起便会无端怅惘。

但是人鱼这种生物，差一点就变成了传说中的生物。纵使有着一旦被惹怒便会显露残暴嗜血的本性，但因为美丽的容颜、曼妙的身姿、能蛊惑人心的歌喉，以及艳丽的鱼尾，而被长久地觊觎着。上流社会的虚荣心和肮脏思想，导致人鱼成为猎人的理想目标之一，人鱼从一千年前起便渐渐销声匿迹，只剩下偶有的文字记载。这也是当初及川彻遍寻不得人鱼的理由。

不过，随着和平协定的签订以及魔法生物保护法的施行，这些年里世界重新有了关于人鱼的传闻。这似乎预示着人鱼一族开始放下戒备，准备重新出现在众人眼中了。

与影山飞雄相遇是个意外。

那晚，及川彻只是普通的散步到悬崖，欣赏了下月色，不小心低头，凭借血族优秀的敏锐，便发现了同样坐在礁石上看月亮的人鱼。他足足愣了一分钟才有了看见人鱼的实感，还差一点让人鱼跃入海中逃走了。

所以还是我的真诚打动了小飞雄啊。及川彻回忆着初见时影山飞雄虽然不想理他但是还是告知了名字的场景，自信满满地想着，选择性忽视了自己是靠着武力压制断了人鱼的逃走路线，有些自暴自弃的人鱼才告知了名字。

“小飞雄，终于来了。”及川彻喃喃，眼中溢满自己未察觉的宠溺。

“及川先生，晚上好。”影山飞雄鱼尾一用力，本想跃上礁石，却不想及川彻伸手接住他，与他一起坐在礁石上。

及川彻抱着影山飞雄湿漉漉的身体，鼻尖蹭着人鱼的颈侧，嘴角露出柔软的笑意：“及川先生可是等了很久了，所以小飞雄你乖乖让我抱着。”

自知理亏的影山飞雄只好将原本的话语咽下，僵硬着身子窝在及川彻怀里。“抱歉，及川先生。”

“路上发生了什么事吗？”及川彻问道，左手环住影山飞雄的腰，右手抚着他黑色的鱼尾。

这一个月经常被摸尾巴的影山飞雄已经不会像第一次那样直接一个甩尾扇及川彻的脸了，但还是有点不自在地甩了甩尾鳍。“虎鲸群在围猎抹香鲸，我稍微绕了点路。”

“那的确应该避让。”

“不过，虎鲸们还挺好交流的，他们主动让我避开些。”

好交流？我记得虎鲸是性情凶猛的捕猎者吧。及川先生再次选择性忘记了人鱼凶残的本性，一味愉快地摸尾巴。“今天还是爱尔兰妖精的故事吗？”

“嗯，及川先生昨天并没有讲完。”

“那好。”

天穹之下，自是有着宁静的一隅给他们的。

02.

“什么事？”及川彻懒散地瘫在沙发上，接电话的语气带着几分不耐烦。

“哟，心情不好？我只是确认一下我的房子没有被你用来做奇怪的事。”对方打趣道，“毕竟你可是超受欢迎的及川大人呢。”

及川彻突然被友人提起黑历史，烦躁指数又上了一个台阶：“那再见。”

“等等！”友人无奈笑笑，“冰箱里的血袋你喝完了吧？”

及川彻被他一提醒，看向手边装着温热血浆的马克杯，这好像就是最后一袋了？“嗯。上次去的时候说要换地方买了。”

“对，新的地点是爱丁堡王子街的杜雀书店。”

“知道了。话说这个玩意也太难喝了吧？而且还越来越难喝。”

“没办法，毕竟是人造血浆。”友人好脾气地安抚，然后注意到他话语中的另一个点，“不过，越来越难喝？该不会……”

“莱恩先生，说话不完全可不是好习惯哦。”

及川彻温和的嗓音让友人惊出一身冷汗：“你这种情况并不罕见，而且几乎全部都是因为想要饮食某个对象的血。而这种饮血冲动多半是……”

及川彻作为一个年长的血族，自是明白他的意思：“我爱上他了？”

听出及川彻语气中的意外，友人想了想，也没找出合适的话语。像及川彻这种高级血族，他们的吸血欲望并不强烈，甚至能在吸血途中保持清醒。所以一旦被引起了限定对象的吸血渴望，那基本上是被情感影响的。

“你还是先去把血袋领回来吧。”沉默了一会，友人说道。

及川彻应了一声，便挂断了电话。

对这份感情，意外吗？及川彻自问道。不，反而是水到渠成那样自然的感觉。

他对小飞雄的感情，已经不是单纯地对人鱼的执念了，不然他应该怀着梦想达成的满足和影山飞雄道别，然后带着见到人鱼这个秘密回到工作中，而不是将假期延长、继续和那只人鱼相处。他作为不老不死的存在，到底对这个世界起了一丝厌倦。而与小飞雄的见面，他开始对未来有了期待。

小飞雄啊。

他轻声念道，察觉到了自己语气中的温柔缱绻。

既然如此，那就只能是只属于我的人鱼了。

及川彻起身，将马克杯里的血浆倒进下水道。他垂下眼帘，掩住已然猩红的眼眸，明明还是挂着温柔笑意，全身却已经进入了血族的狩猎状态。

小飞雄的血，会是什么味道呢？

03.

“小飞雄，我好饿啊。”及川彻搂着影山飞雄，下巴搁在人鱼的肩上，有气无力地说着。他的嘴唇轻轻蹭过光裸的脖颈，似是轻柔的吻。

影山飞雄没注意到他的小动作：“及川先生，今天没喝血浆吗？”

“没有了。”及川彻委屈的声音传入影山飞雄耳中，“莱恩那家伙也没告诉新的领取点在哪里。”

某个才打过电话的友人在远方打了个喷嚏。

影山飞雄认真思考后，略带犹疑地问道：“那，如果不介意的话，及川先生可以和我的血。但是，我到底是人鱼，血的味道肯定不会很好……果然还是找个人类……”

及川彻露出一个得逞的笑容，随即收敛，摆上严肃的面孔与人鱼对视：“小飞雄，和平协定上规定过不允许吸食人类的新鲜血液。你想及川先生被抓进监狱吗？”

“哦。”黑发人鱼点头，主动将脖子凑近这个道貌岸然的血族，“那及川先生，请用？”

被无意中撩拨的及川彻差点没克制住，真的是以后得好好看住啊，感觉很容易就被拐走了。

“我开动了。”他在影山飞雄耳边小声说着，却先舔了舔那处皮肤。海洋的咸腥味。

影山飞雄被他的动作弄得一惊，差点鱼尾一甩逃进海里，他小心翼翼地唤道：“及川先生？”

及川彻没理会人鱼的疑惑，他的尖牙显露，然后毫不留情地刺破皮肤，从颈动脉吸食血液。比我想象的还要甜美。及川彻想着，更加用力地拥紧影山飞雄。

小飞雄，我的人鱼。

他这样想着，原本搂着影山飞雄腰的手一只向下摩挲着鱼尾与腰的相连处，一只向上到了胸部揉捏乳头。

情欲起了。

及川彻堪堪保持理智，停下进食，收回了手。真是糟糕，连我都差点迷失在渴望里。

“小飞雄？你还好吧？”

影山飞雄在被咬的那一刻便软了身体，即使后来察觉了血族处于迷失边缘也没有反抗的念头。他头脑混沌，一向冰凉的身体仿佛着了火般，升起一种他不熟悉的燥热。鱼尾不安分的轻拍礁石，口中也轻呢着什么。他在迷迷糊糊中听见了及川彻的问话，短路的大脑并不能思考，他仰头贴上了对方的唇。

及川彻短暂一愣后，扣住影山飞雄的后脑，加深了这个吻。他的舌缠住对方的，不允许一丝一毫的避让。他另一只手向下滑动，却仍然只摸到了光滑的鳞片，不过腹部倒是有被硬物抵住。到底是雄性人鱼啊。他在心中感叹，放开人鱼被蹂躏得通红的唇，嗓音低哑包含情欲地诱哄：“小飞雄，把你的后穴露出来。”

什么？在说什么？好难受。

影山飞雄并不能理解及川彻的意思，他察觉到有东西在鱼尾下方咯着，难耐地扭动身子，想要让自己舒服起来。他的手附上自己的阴茎，生涩地撸动。

及川彻，一个骄奢淫逸的血族，抱着情动的心上人鱼，自然也动了欲。他很想将对方压在身下，就着这月光、这夜色，干进对方的甬道，将其里里外外都染上自己的味道，留下只属于及川彻的印记。

及川彻深吸一口气，平复脑内幻想引起的躁动，他温柔地注视着怀里的人鱼。但是啊，果然还是一个小朋友呢，还需要时间教导啊。今天，及川先生就先忍耐一下好了。

“日后我可是会加倍讨回来的。”他说道，伸手摸上影山飞雄的阴茎，熟练地取悦着对方。他猩红的眼眸一眨不眨地注视着在他手中释放的人鱼。

影山飞雄因及川彻而起的情欲这才消下去，他呆愣地看着及川彻，好一会儿才明白发生了什么。他的眼睛闪躲着，不知该做出怎样的回应。

及川彻自然不会给影山飞雄退路，属于他的东西他自是要牢牢抓在手里。他抬起满是影山飞雄精液的手，举到唇边，伸出舌头舔了舔。

“味道果然有点奇怪。”他似是自言自语，眸子却锁定人鱼。

说着，他凑近影山飞雄，轻柔地在对方的唇上印下一吻。

“我爱你，影山飞雄。”

 

04.

影山飞雄那被情欲弄得晕乎乎的脑袋刚恢复一点清醒便又重新变为了空白。他呆呆地盯着及川彻，过了好一会，人鱼一甩尾巴，潜入海中，没了踪迹。

被留在礁石上的及川彻看着那泛着一圈圈波纹的海面，露出无奈又宠溺的笑容。忘记小飞雄是个纯情的孩子了，不过你不会拒绝我的吧？只不过不要害羞太久，否则及川先生会去海里找你的。

及川彻幽幽叹了口气，视线落到自己挺立的硬物上。

下次不会就这样放过你的，我的人鱼。

他当即解开裤子，用沾满人鱼精液的手握住它，想着不久前小人鱼情动的模样，没羞没臊地自我纾解着。

“及川先生……!?”

去而复返的人鱼从海面冒出头，刚唤出血族的姓氏，便被这幅景象刺激地说不出一句话来，好不容易降下的红晕此刻又爬满了他全身。

没皮没脸的血族在小小的尴尬后，大大方方地向他展示，嘴中还一刻不停歇地调笑：“怎么？小飞雄终于意识到及川先生的煎熬了吗？”

影山飞雄想要移开目光，但他不得不承认这样的及川彻有一种让他心潮澎湃的美。人鱼平静了一下，看似沉稳地说着：“那三天后再见及川先生。”但过快的语速暴露了紧张，他羞窘地再次快速游走了。但在彻底离开前，他到底没忍住回望了一下。

血族，属于黑夜的生物，此刻在月光下闪闪发光。

05.

三天后。

及川彻再次平复了一下稍微紧张的心情、再次检查了一下今天的装扮后，从悬崖一跃而下。

背对他的影山飞雄坐在礁石上，并未回头：“及川先生，请先站在那里。”

“我很认真地思考了我对及川先生的感情。但是因为我不知道爱是一种怎样的情感，所以并不能知道我对及川先生究竟是不是爱。”

“我并不想让及川先生伤心，可也不希望及川先生遭受欺骗。”

“人鱼族群里一直有这样的说法：如果某天你爱上了陆地种族，你也要有忍受变出双腿痛苦的觉悟。”

“然后我找到大海巫师，拿到了魔药。”

及川彻看着影山飞雄摇摇晃晃地站起身，转过来露出一个灿烂的笑容：“我果然还是爱你的。”

“及川彻，我爱你。”

黑发少年用清亮的声音这样说着。不过到底是才得到的双腿，并不那么有力，而且忍受了变出双腿疼痛的影山飞雄也没有足够的体力与意志一直站着，他身形一晃，便要栽倒。

及川彻稳稳接住他，直到此刻他的心才真正被幸福感充盈着。他撩起他被汗水沾湿的额发，在他的额头上落下虔诚的一吻。

影山飞雄仰起头，黑眸中满是疑惑：“及川先生，不是应该吻这里吗？”他嘟起嘴，询问着。

我纯情又色气的人鱼啊。及川彻微微一笑，吻住了影山飞雄索吻的唇。

 

-fin-


End file.
